


Time Heals All Wounds

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Time heals all wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because scars are memoirs, yes, of wounds mostly healed. From her shoulder to her ring finger, each scar resounded into the present. In a large part, for moments like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All Wounds

Elena stared at herself in the full-length mirror in the bedroom. Her dress shimmered in the light, sequins sparkling as she breathed.

The straps were padded and didn't dig into her shoulders, but her gaze was drawn to the skin there anyway, eyes taking in the faint scars still visible down her left arm.

Trace-like, Elena lifted a hand to place over the marked skin, fingers brushing over the slight bumps that marred pale smoothness. Her lips moved soundlessly as she automatically couted the number of scars, small and large alike. The skin was familiar to her touch now, a far cry from the horror she felt when she first felt the wounds.

She'd pressed down on the still-fresh injuries, letting the pain remind her that she was alive, that she had survived. She wasn't worried about scars back then; she was just thankful she didn't meet her end at the blood of those wounds.

They'd hurt a lot, too, while she was bleeding to death in the middle of Shambala. Every movement screamed in pain from the wounds, so much so she couldn't help sobbing as Nate and Chloe helped and dragged, supported and eventually carried her away.

Elena sighed and dropped her hand from tracing the scars, watching the mirror reflection do the same. She took a breath and let her eyes graze over the rest of her body; in this sleeveless, shiny, shin-length dress, far more skin was uncovered than she was used to. But Nate had assured her it looked beautiful, and Sully had agreed with a smile. 

Then, before she took it off to buy it, Nate had stepped forward and given her a swift, deep kiss, fingers gently running down her left arm, caressing the skin and scars. His message was clear: he loved her and nearly lost her once, scars from that time slowly fading together, no matter the years since.

After Nepal, back in the states, they had slept clung to each other for dear life, both haunted by nightmares in the dark. She lay mostly still, unwilling to irritate her fresh wounds, while he acted better than he felt. But she saw him stumble, gasp, cradle his own healing wound, and she'd called to him, holding out her arms.

They'd whispered reassurances together, vowed promises they'd keep - or well, Elena would. She remembered running a hand down his chest one morning, halting at the gunshot in his stomach.

She'd trace it, smoothing the scar, a thousand useless curses towards how he got it. He'd lain awake and let her heal the wound with her gentle touch, wishing she had been there.

Elena smiled faintly at her reflection, since the girl was looking so sad. For all her memories set off by scars, right now this was a good time, a good moment - they were about to celebrate their wedding anniversary, after all, surrounded by friends.

She automatically touched the ring on her finger, seeing the reflection do the same. Of course the band was another scar, removable in all but remembering.

And she remembered sleeping alone for months, waking up with a salt-soaked pillow, tears stuck to her face. Twisting the sliver scar around and around like her mind, a harricane of thoughts. Still she didn't remove it.

Because scars are memoirs, yes, of wounds mostly healed. From her shoulder to her finger, each scar resonated into the present.

In a large part, for moment like this: Nate opened the door as Elena continued gazing at her reflection, and slowly he approached her behind, letting her see him in the mirror. He gently, carefully, wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, trailing down softly to her shoulder. There, he brushed his lips against the scars, wishing he could make them disappear with a kiss, if she so wished.

Elena smiled again, properly, and brought a hand up to run fingers through his hair. Nate caught her hand and instead, pressed metal against his lips, promising against the cold gleam. Healingthe memories of scars, and scars from memories.

After all, Elena knew as she drew her husband into her arms and held on so tight, only time knows what you will do for the one that you love, and thus will eventually, but kindly, heal all your wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt on tumblr from 'jennifermxson' - Elena + Starfish (time heals all wounds)


End file.
